I Dont Blame You
by miseryismycompany
Summary: i suck at summaries.so basically, its a story of a friend of eragons when he was younger.MurtaghXOC
1. Chapter One: My old friend

Ok!  
This is my first Eragon fanfic.  
so please tell me if its good!  
thanks.  
Disclaimer: i do not own Eragon, Trust me you would know it if i did,

-------------------------------------

The wind howeled as Durza lurked,sniffing the air.He was looking for the fear of a shade.Durza could smell fear but the person he was after he could not find,For they did not Fear him.He took a step forward, and hid behind a bush.

-------------------------------------

"The wind Sounds violent."Eragon stated leaning by the fire."yes it does sound it, we should probablly set up camp,the horses and ourselves will not be able to see."Murtagh said wiping dirt from his eyes.  
Eragon and Murtagh stopped somewhere in the forest not to far from the road but not close enough to be seen.  
snap

"Did you hear that?" Eragon asked.  
"no, what did you hear?" Murtagh said Eragon wasn't suprised he didnt hear it, he was busy wolfing down dinner, They hadnt eaten in days.  
"Ill be right back."Eragon said getting up and walking to the edge of the camp sight.On the far edges of camp were shadows. He couldnt see anywhere passed those shadows.He took one more step...

He was suddenly grabbed by a dark cloaked figure,  
A hand swung up to his mouth to keep him from yelling.He stuggled at first.  
That was until he heard the voice of Durza.  
"She's not here,"The wicked Shade Yelled in frustration as he steped out from the shadows and into the moonlight.  
He evaporated into a shadow figure and disappeared.

The cloaked figure held eragon for several minutes to make sure the shade was gone.  
The figure loosened their grip and eragon stumbled forward.He fell to the ground and quickly scrambled back up.  
"Who are you?" He asked demandingly "It is of no importance to you."The figure said staying well in the shadows.  
Eragon looked puzzeled.He immedieatly realized the voice was feminine,a female.  
"Durza can smell fear, How were you able to escape that?" Eragon asked quizically.  
"In order not to Fear a shade you must not be afraid of Death itself,And if a shade causes death and fear over Alagaesia thus he would be death itself."The figure explained.  
"So you dont fear Durza"  
"No...Do your questions never end?" the figure replied "Who are you?" Eragon asked again.  
"You've already asked that"  
"I'd like to know your name." Eragon stated.  
"My name is Ressaleya,"The figure ,obviously woman, gave in reluctantly.She stepped out from the shadows still wearing her cloak.  
"I am not someone you associate with."She said.  
"Why not?" Eragon asked Yet again another question.  
"Trust me, you musn't associate wth me."The woman said.  
Eragon smirked,"no one can be trusted."he said.  
"Eragon, i know who you are.Do not mock me i am not one to toy with."She warned.  
"How do you know me?" he asked suddenly curious again.  
She pulled down her hood to reveal her face.  
Eragon looked closely.He soon went wide-eyed.  
"Eragon?"A voice called from behind him and Ressaleya stepped back into the shadows and deeper into the shadows.  
Eragon stared at the place where she used to stand.  
"Eragon? what are you looking at?"Murtagh asked looking over the shadows.  
"I just met a girl i knew fom carvahol,My old friend.She went into the spine one day. She never came back,But Shes...alive."Eragon said dazed.  
"you need sleep.Your probablly hallucinating again"Murtagh said walking back to camp.  
"Yeah, maybe your right..." he said.  
Eragon took one last look at the shadows and turned back to camp.  
"Ressaleya,where are you?"He muttered.

---------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter Two :Travel

It was morning and Eragon and Murtagh were packing up their stuff to get back on the road.

They were heading to Surda.

Eragon was still thinking about Ressaleya.

He thought up so many questions to ask her.

'Is she okay?' he asked himself.

"Eragon?" Murtagh said waving a hand in front of his face.

"oh, uh. yes?" Eragon said dazed.

"I asked if you were okay, you seem dazed." Murtagh said

"Yeah i am fine,I just thought i saw... nevermind."Eragon shook his head but the thought of her didnt sieze.

"well we're almost near Tierm, we have to stop to get provisions, remember we must stay well hidden.I believe news of us has reached the empire."Murtagh said slightly annoyed.

"yes i think so."Eragon agreed.

"And it is because of the stunt you pulled in Yazuac." Murtagh muttered.

"Well we were going to get captured so i used magic."Eragn said in a blank tone, not friendly nor harmfully.

"Alright." Murtagh said.

Moments later he asked "What were you looking at last night?"

Eragon closed his eyes. "Nothing." was his reply moments later.

"It couldnt have been nothing."Murtagh said running a hand through his hair.

"It was just--Nothing." Eragon said looking over to the side.

"Alright." Murtagh said,sighing,

As the city of Tierm came close into view The sun went down and they made camp far enough in the woods not to be caught.

END OF CHAPTER TWO!

HOPE YOU LIKED IT.

P.S. I KNOW THIS DOESNT FOLLOW THE BOOK!!!


	3. Chapter Three:Ressaleya

Murtagh woke up first, the next morning.

He looked up and noticed that the sky had formed three shades of blue.

He sat up and looked around at the surrounding trees.

They were huge and towered over thier camp just enough to hide them.

Some of the trees were dead and some fully alive.

Murtagh Restarted the fire.He looked over his shoulder and saw two rabbits.

He quietly picked up his bow and Shot One rabbit.The second rabbit didnt seem to notice the his fellow rabbit was shot. Murtagh didnt move at first then he raised his bow,pulled out another arrow and shot it.

He walked over and picked up the rabbits.The first rabbit was white with spots of auburn and the other was black with white spots.

He skinned them and started making rabbit stew.

Just then Eragon jumped up frightenedHe inhaled and started to breath fast and hard.

"Eragon?" Murtagh asked walking over to him then sitting.

"she...she was..." Eragon muttered, His eyes darting around camp.

"Eragon who was doing what?"Murtagh asked trying to know what was going on.

"Ressaleya, she was caught!" Eragon said looking toward the woods.

"By who?" Murtagh asked with a lok of confusion on his face.

"Durza" Eragon paused looked at him."He killed her."Eragon finished.

"Eragon calm down. It was a dream." Murtagh said standing up and walking back to the cooking stew.

Eragon stood up and walked over too.

"But it seemed all to real..."Eragon muttered.

"well it was a dream, whoever this girl is she is fine." Murtagh said taking two bowls and pouring rabbit stew into both.

He gave eragon his bowl and kept one for himself.

"who is this Ressaleya girl anyway?" Murtagh asked taking a bite of the steaming stew.

Eragon sighed then looked up at Murtagh.  
"Well, when i was Fourteen i went into the spine.I was helping my uncle by hunting for food,and i found this girl laying in a pile of leaves.She had scratches and cuts all up and down her arms.I couldnt of just left her. So i carried her the distance from the spine to my camp.The next morning she wasnt up but her pulse was going so i decided to take her to the farm."

Eragon paused and put his empty bowl down next him.Murtagh looked at him then the empty bowl as if to say 'already done?'

But he said nothing.

Eragon continued."when she woke up a day after taking her to the farm, i asked her what her name was, where she came from and why.She told me Her name is Ressaleya, she came from uru'baen.But she neglected to say why she was there.After a year of staying at my house she Ran away.I havent seen her since."Eragon finished.he ran a hand through his hair.Moments later Murtagh asked :"so you have no idea where she is or even if she is okay?"

Eragon sat still and looked at the fire._'I know she is okay.I just dont know where she is...'_

Eragon thought._'its okay little one.'_Saphira said

"Well, i thought i saw her last night."Eragon replied to Murtagh.

"oh when you were standing at the edge of our camp?"Murtagh asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah..."Eragon replied.His mind wondered off for a bit, Thinking of Ressaleya.

Moments later Murtagh said: "Alright we better get through Tierm."

"Yeah your right."Eragon said getting up and going to his horse.

'_Saphira you should wait on the other side of the city.'_Eragon told her.

'_Alright little one.'_was Saphira's reply.

They rode up to the gates.

"Stop, and Step of yer' horses" The guard demeanded.They hopped off their horses and looked at the guard."State your names and your buisness."The guard said sternly.Murtagh and Eragon looked at each other."My name is Trevor and this is my,uh...Brother,Nathaniel."Murtagh said with a slight accent."And yer' buisness here?"The guard asked."We need provisions... on our journey."Eragon finished.The Guard eyed him suspiciously."Journey to where?"He asked with a raised eyebrow.They looked at eachother."uh, Dras-Leona."Murtagh said quickly enough not to be quiestioned.There was a pause."Alright, yee' may pass."The Guard stepped aside and let them through.

They rode a little while untill they were out of hearing distance of the guard, to talk."Alright you take the horses while i get provisions."Murtagh said and handed the reins to tornac to Eragon."ok."Eragon replied takeing tornac's reins."please, stay out of trouble." Murtagh said as he walked down the street.Few people were on the street but not enough to make him not want to be there.He only walked for a few moments until someone ran into him and fell to the ground.The stranger wore an old looking ,ragedy cloak."Sorry."The stranger said.He immediatly knew that the stranger was female by her voice."My name is Ressaleya."She said holding out her hand."whatch where your going."Murtagh said coldly.

"oh, Murtagh , you were always so cold hearted to strangers."Ressaleya said looking at him straight in the eyes.

"How do you know----Ressaleya?How can it be you?I saw You die."Murtagh said in a low voice.

"Either i died or your going insane."She stated smiling,She pulled her hood down to reveal that it was really her.Her smile grew as she turned and ran down the road and turned in an empty allyway."Hey!HEY! wait!!!"Murtagh yelled unning down the road and into the same alleyway."Ressaleya?"Murtagh asked looking around.There were Two buildings on both sides of him. Infront of him was a white brick wall.He walked up t the wall and layed a hand on it.He observed the building on his right, there were no spaces to get away.Then he observed the wall on the left, There was a small space between the back of the building and the wall.He looked straight ahead and saw Ressaleya smiling at him,her black hair was somewhat in her faceand her green-ish blue eyes sparkled.

He blinked.

She was gone.


	4. Chapter Four :The story unravels

Murtagh looked around frantically. He sighed. She was nowhere in sight.

He looked back to the place where Ressaleya once stood smiling her unforgetable smile as her eyes sparkled with a certain restored life.

Something tugged at him that he couldn't place.Something that was long forgotten.

A memory perhaps.

_ i "Watch it!" Murtagh yelled at a child no older than six._

_"Murtagh why must you always be so cold-hearted to strangers?"A woman said from behind him._

_Murtagh was silent._

_"yeah i guessed you wouldn't talk to me."She said. Murtagh looked up slowly She had turned and was walking away._

_"wait."He said turning to face this girl._

_She stopped waking and looked at him.Her eyes were blank but solemn._

_"I..."He paused."I dont hate you."He said looking at her eyes._

_"Really?Because it seems like you do."Ressaleya said running a hand through her hair._

_"I don't" Murtagh said.He hadn't moved his eyes,They were still staring into hers._

_She turned and walked away,she didn't look back or say anything._

_"If you could only see what you do to me, Ressaleya."He said in a barely audible voice. i _

Murtagh sighed.'_Why couldnt i remember her before! I should of remembered her the moment Eragon said her name!' _Murtagh thought irritably.

_'And how was she able to slip away so fast!' _Murtagh thought.He just couldn't place it all together. He walked out from the alleyway and spotted Eragon."Eragon."Murtagh said walking up to him.

"Hi, Did you get what we need?"Eragon asked itching his forhead.

"No, i ran into something.We have to talk."Murtagh said.

"Ok, but we better get Provisions before we leave."Eragon suggested.

"Ok fine, come on."Murtagh said.

They walked into a store and Got Bread, water, and stuff they needed.

They reached the exit Gate of the city.The guards eyed them suspiciously But they didn't say a word.

Murtagh waited until they were out of hearing distance of the Guards, to tell Eragon.

They got on their horses. and started off.

"I saw her."Murtagh said blank faced.

"Who?"Eragon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ressaleya. I forgot her. I don't know how or why but i forgot who she was." Murtagh said confused.

"You saw her?! Wait, you never met her, how could you 'forget' her?"Eragon asked.

"When i was about Ten, she Came to Uru'baen. She lived there Four years and then she just disappeared. I haven't seen her since and i didnt remember her and i liked her alot." Murtagh explained.

"So you know her to.Wow."Eragon said shocked.

There was a silence.

"The thing is that, I-- I saw her die." Murtagh said thinking about how she could've been there.

"You saw her die?!"Eragon said looking at him,Murtagh nodded. "How?" Eragon asked

"Durza." Murtagh stated. That was all that needed to be said.

Suddenly Eragon remembered that night when he heard the twig snap.

"Murtagh, she's not dead." Eragon said blankly.

"You believe me don't you?" Murtagh asked.

"Yes, i do but that is not it. When we were at our camp and i heard the twig snap, so i walked over there, and she grabbed me and covered my mouth because...Because Durza was there." Eragon said starting to figure things out.

Murtagh looked shocked.

"Durza is after her." Murtagh said realizing what danger she was really in.

"Why would Durza be after her?" Eragon asked.

"Because she is a powerful magician and She knows where we are." Murtagh stated.

"So what do we do?" Eragon asked.

"We try to help her." Murtagh stated.

All of a sudden, A heart- piercing scream broke the silence.  
Murtagh and Eragon looked at eachother.As if reading eachothers minds they turned their horses and rode the short distance back into Tierm.

As they rode in Through the Gates, They saw people screaming and running for their homes, woman were holding their children, Men were holding their wives and Few Guards trying to restore the peace.

Straight ahead of them was Durza smiling his wicked smile and holding, no other than, Ressaleya.


End file.
